eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
II Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The II Eurovision Americas Song Contest, also refered as Eurovision Americas Song Contest Vancouver 2019 or II EASC,' '''is the ongoing second edition of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest, held in the city of Vancouver, Canada, at the city Convention Center, following Canada's victory at the previous contest in San José, Costa Rica, with the song '''We Appreciate Power', performed by Grimes. The Contest will be held between the 1st and 25th of May of 2019, where a total of 19 countries and dependencies have confirmed their participation (as May 3rd 2019). Location Host City For more details on the host country, see Vancouver. Vancouver '''is a coastal seaport city in western Canada, located in the Lower Mainland region of British Columbia. As the most populous city in the province, the 2016 census recorded 631,486 people in the city, up from 603,502 in 2011. The Greater Vancouver area had a population of 2,463,431 in 2016, making it the third-largest metropolitan area in Canada. Vancouver has the highest population density in Canada with over 5,400 people per square kilometre, which makes it the fifth-most densely populated city with over 250,000 residents in North America behind New York City, Guadalajara, San Francisco, and Mexico City according to the 2011 census. Vancouver is one of the most ethnically and linguistically diverse cities in Canada according to that census; 52% of its residents have a first language other than English. Roughly 30% of the city's inhabitants are of Chinese heritage. Vancouver is classed as a Beta global city. '''Venue For more details on the Venue, see Vancouver Convention Centre. The Vancouver Convention Centre is a convention centre in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; it is one of Canada's largest convention centres. With the opening of the new West Building in 2009, it now has 43,340 square metres (466,500 sq ft) of meeting space. It is owned by the British Columbia Pavilion Corporation, a crown corporation owned by the government of British Columbia. Bidding phase During the week before the Contest, the Cable Public Affairs Channel made a list of potential cities and venues in Canada to host the Contest. The final list was formed by the Montreal Olympic Stadium, the Vancouver Convention Centre, the BC Place Stadium and the Toronto Rogers Center. On 24 April 2019, CBC announced Vancouver as the host city, with the city Convention Centre as the selected venue for the contest. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation (as May 3rd, 2019): * Argentina * Belize * Bermuda * Brazil * British Virgin Islands * Canada * Cayman Islands * Chile * Costa Rica * Curaçao * Equatorial Guinea * Falkland Islands * French Guiana * Mexico * Peru * Portugal * United States * U.S. Virgin Islands * Uruguay The official list of songs will be completely released on May 10th by the CBC. The first song to be revealed was [['Feel Something|'Feel Something]]', by the singer Fátima Pinto, representative of Costa Rica.''' Returning artists * Equatorial Guinea: Paloma del Sol, who represented Equatorial Guinea at the previous contest with the song '''Atrévete a Ser Feliz and getting the 9th place, return to this edition with a new song called Jailalai. Category:Editions Category:Vancouver 2019